The Untitled Faberry Project
by EmmyAndSoph's-Fiction
Summary: Slight A/U - Quinn had gone to Yale and cut all contact to everyone from Lima two year's after graduating, what happens when she get's fed up of Yale and want's a change? Can the people she used to call friends forgive her for missing Finn's Memorial and the end of Glee Club? - Eventual Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 1

Quinn sat at her desk in her dorm room, her roommate Kira had decided to go out for the evening, she had invited Quinn to go with her, but Quinn had told her that she had to study for the test's she had coming up soon, the only problem was, now she was alone and had time to think. She had read the same passage in her book about five times and still hadn't understood a single word, her mind was in other places, wondering what everyone was doing, how they were all getting on in New York, how Brittany was at M.I.T, how Mr. Schu was.

She sighed and finally gave up, she closed the book she had been trying to read from and glanced over at the picture she had on her desk, it had been taken while the Glee Club was in New York, everyone looked so happy and carefree, she missed them all. Quinn hadn't seen anyone since she graduated, she had heard about Finn's passing but hadn't the courage to go back to McKinley, to look around the school she and him had once ruled. Yes it was petty of her, and she knew she should have gone, even if it was just to show support for everyone else, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had also heard about the Glee Club ending but again she hadn't the courage to go back, not after she missed Finn's memorial.

Now she sat alone in her dorm room, wondering why all of a sudden she was thinking of her old friend's, thinking of her old life. She had it good at Yale, she wasn't as popular as she was in High School, but that didn't bother her any more, being popular wasn't all it seemed any more. But no matter how much she tried to move on with her life, something would always make her wonder about everyone from her old life. Biting her lip and picked up her phone, she knew it was a stupid idea, but she just wanted to hear a familiar voice. Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she was dialling Rachel's number and waiting to see if the brunette would pick up her call or not. Rachel had every right to not answer; they hadn't spoken to each other in about two years now.

Rachel had her hands full with all that New York had to offer. She'd been overwhelmed with NYADA and had ended up making the decision to leave the school, a decision that Kurt had initially spat at her for. But now that she was starring in Funny Girl, her Broadway dream fulfilled as she'd get to step into the role of her all time idol, Barbara Streisand. She couldn't be happier, especially when opening night had gone so perfectly. She'd been busy with her shows every week and the director had lavished her with not only compliments but a pre-paid car and driver for her and her friends. After several weeks of the good life on Broadway, Rachel received a call about an opportunity to star in a new television show that would be based on her life.

Several weeks and disasters later, Rachel heard back to find out the producer loved her idea and that the new television show starring her and herself would start filming in just a few short months. As she hung up the phone, she sighed softly, realizing she'd be heading to LA soon and leaving all her closest friends behind in New York. Rachel knew she had to make the most of her last few weeks here with everyone before she headed out to California. She smiled softly at each of her friends and then glanced down at her phone as it rung again. She did a double take when she saw whose name lit up on the caller ID screen of her cell phone. She answered after she recomposed herself. "H..hello?"

Quinn let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding, a part of her had fully expected Rachel to just decline the call and not want to talk to her, but she was thankful that had not been the case. "Hey Rach." Her voice was soft and kind as she spoke through the phone; she realized soon enough that there wasn't really any reason for her call just that she had missed the girl she now spoke with.

Trying to remember exactly what Rachel had been up to in her life she tried to think of a topic to start their conversation off. She had seen a few updates on Twitter and Facebook from Rachel that mentioned her school life and Broadway debut. "How's life in New York?" Quinn absentmindedly started playing with her hair, she had cut it short recently, Quinn had always found it much easier to manage when it was short, but it was harder for her to mess around with when she was nervous or bored.

Rachel took a deep breath. It had been two years since Quinn had even spoken to her. She had her instant sense of worry already going off. Rachel assumed there wasn't really another reason Quinn would reach out after two years of completely no contact. She bit her lip nervously and finally responded to the blonde's greeting. "Hey Quinn, everything alright?"

She tried to gauge a sense of what was going on by the sound and tone of the blonde's voice. To Rachel's surprise, Quinn seemed completely herself, no sense of alarm evident whatsoever. Rachel suddenly realized she was still standing in front of all her friends. She quickly covered the receiver and announced to her friends that she needed to head to her room to take the call from Quinn. Once she'd explained, she walked into her room and shut the door before sitting on her bed. "Sorry about that. I just needed some quiet. New York has been great! How's Yale?" Rachel asked, curious about all Quinn had been up to since they'd last spoken. She really did miss the blonde, and she was glad that Quinn had called.

Quinn nodded her head before realizing that Rachel couldn't actually see her. "Yeah Rach, I just..." She trailed off slightly, she tried to think of a good reason for the call, but she couldn't think of a single one other that the obvious; she had missed Rachel. She laughed slightly; it came out a little shaky and nervous. "I guess I just missed you and everyone else." She tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but she knew it was, Quinn had been so focused on school, trying to forget everything that had happened to her in High School that she had completely cut off contact with everyone from Lima.

Quinn waved her hand slightly and shook her head, again forgetting that Rachel was actually miles away and not stood in front of her. "No worries, I'm glad to hear that Rach." Quinn bit her lip slightly, she loved it at Yale, it was challenging and tough, but she had soon realized that being there wasn't what she really wanted to do. "Yale is a challenge, one I'm glad I took on, I just didn't realize how boring it would be here." She silently adding in her mind 'Or how much I would miss everyone.' Again she looked over the photo's she had on her desk, one suddenly stood out more to her, one of the only photo's she had of Beth, talking to Rachel had made her think of her daughter that she hadn't seen since Shelby told her she wasn't to see Beth any more.

_A/N – So hey guys! Three fic's from me and Emmy! Wow you guy's are lucky! Of course me and Emmy love writing these for you, like the other two fic's this one will be updated weekly! Friday is going to be the day we update this for you, that give's us a day between our fic's, with 'Lost And Found In New York' being updated Monday and 'The Faults In Our Past' being updated Wednesday, we'll now add 'The Untitled Faberry Project' being updated on Friday!_

_If you couldn't guess from the title of the fic, this is a Faberry fic, it's also slightly A/U as you can probably tell from this chapter, we have stuck to a few things; e.g Quinn going to Yale and Rachel to New York, but as you can see, we changed the fact that Quinn never returned to Lima when Glee Club ended. We hope you enjoy this fic as much as we enjoy writing it, like all our fic's we'd love your feedback, let us know what you like, what you dislike, if there's anything we can do to improve the story! Any and all feedback is welcome! – Soph. xx_

_Hey guys! Well if any of you are fans of our other two stories, then thank you for following and reading our third fic! Anyway, as my lovely cowriter said, we would love any feedback you guys have! Hope you enjoy this story as much as you've enjoyed the other two we've been working on! Thanks for all the support! We really do love writing these stories for all our wonderful readers/fans! ~Emmy xx_


	2. Chapter 2

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 2

Rachel waited patiently for Quinn's reply. She'd always had a good sense of people, and she could tell that Quinn was nervous for some reason. "We miss you too." Rachel replied, knowing their friends missed her but not quite ready to admit that she'd been the one to miss her most. She'd actually tried hard not to be hurt when the blonde had stopped sending her weekly emails and no longer spoke to her, but it still stung. "But you didn't have to wait two years to finally call." Rachel added, a bit upset at Quinn for forgetting about her and their friends. She'd actually finally begun to forget about the fact that Quinn had cut them all off from ties with her until just recently.

Her mom had surprised her and visited to watch her perform Funny Girl. While Shelby and Rachel hadn't been very close, her mom still managed to support her recent big accomplishments and be there for them. Shelby of course had Beth along with her and the minute Rachel looked into the toddler's blue eyes, her heart felt a pull. Beth was the spitting image of a miniature Quinn, and it made Rachel miss her like crazy.

Quinn sighed softly, she knew that Rachel should have been angry with her for cutting all ties, but it still hurt to hear her actually mention the fact that Quinn hadn't called or emailed or anything in two years. "I know Rach, and I'm sorry, I just..." She didn't know how to explain it without sounding selfish. "I just wanted a fresh start, then I heard about Finn..." her voice cracked slightly when she said his name. "And about Glee Club... I'm sorry I wasn't there." Quinn wanted to ask if Rachel had seen Shelby and if she had if she had seen Beth, she would be about three years old by now.

She bit her lip for a moment and gently picked up the photo of Beth she had on her desk. "I should have come back to Lima, and I'm so sorry T didn't, just Yale kept me busy and I didn't think I could get time away from everything." She knew it was a poor excuse, she knew that had she explained the situation, especially about Finn, that she could have returned to Lima, but she hadn't and she didn't, she put all her focus on her studies and tried to believe that it wasn't true, that Finn was still out there living his life and they he'd one day end up back in Lima, probably for a school reunion or something and everyone would be happy and laughing about 'the good ol' days.'

Rachel's heart dropped at the name she spoke. Tears were already welling in her eyes at the thought. No one had said his name around her since the memorial at McKinley High. She traced over his name on her gold locket she'd worn ever since she'd heard of his passing. Rachel vowed to never take it off, afraid if she did, she'd never recover from accepting that he wasn't coming back. She whispered softly into the phone, choking back tears. "D..don't Quinn..." She was still very much in pain at the loss of Finn but she'd suppressed it. Hearing his name, brought it all back and had her heart wrenching.

Suddenly Rachel was angry. Quinn didn't even bother to come back for a man who was willing to raise a child that wasn't even his for her sake. "You could've come back Quinn. You didn't care enough and you know that he cared about you. Don't you dare say his name around me." Rachel angrily spat. She wasn't really all that angry, but her pain made her act as such. She was really just sad that Quinn wasn't there when she needed her most. Quinn had been one of her best friends and she really needed a hug from the blonde when she lost Finn. "He...I...I needed you when I lost him...and you weren't there."

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment and let Rachel get angry with her, she knew that she deserved it. Slowly she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, she pulled her knee up to her and bit her lip gently. "I did care Rachel. You know I cared about him, I knew him a lot longer than you did remember." Quinn automatically regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth, it was a low blow, she knew that, she knew that she shouldn't have bought up knowing Finn longer than Rachel, it didn't mean anything, Quinn may have known him longer, but Rachel had known him better than Quinn ever could. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that like it sounded."

Quinn sighed softly, her eyes closed again on their own accord. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you Rach, I know I should have been, and I hate myself for not being there." Quinn could imagine how everyone had banded together to remember Finn, she could see them all sat in the choir room, singing songs that he had or that had reminded them of him. "I hate myself so much for not being there, hell even Santana was there." She shook her head slightly, it said something that Santana had shown up to show her support about losing Finn, when Quinn had stayed as far away as possible. Brittany had been right, Santana wasn't as bad as everyone though, but maybe Quinn was worse than people thought.

Rachel was about to blow up at Quinn for using how long she'd known Finn as proof she cared but she quickly apologized and Rachel backed down. She tried hard to keep herself composed, not ready to let her walls down around Quinn but she couldn't help it. Finn struck her heart in a way that just made her unable to control her emotions. She suddenly was sobbing hysterically on the phone. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. And as she sobbed, she choked out her words in hiccupping breaths. "We...we had our whole lives planned together. He...he was my soul mate..." She trailed off, remember that she'd told Mr. Schue something similar in the choir room.

Santana had overheard her and even though, she wasn't big on emotion, she'd hugged Rachel tight and let her cry. Kurt too, had lost his brother, and Quinn hadn't been there for him either. "Kurt and I...we lost our family. You used to be a part of that family...but now you're just somebody that I used to know..." Rachel said after recomposing herself, yet again. She suddenly broke out in song just like they always did back in Glee Club, singing a ballad version of 'Somebody That I Used to Know.'

Quinn hated that she knew Rachel was crying and there wasn't anything she could do about helping her now, she suddenly wanted to get into her car and just drive to New York, just so she could be there for Rachel, she hadn't been there for her when she needed someone to be, but Quinn was determined to be there for Rachel. "I..." Quinn sighed softly. "You have no idea how sorry I am, to both you and Kurt, for not being there to say goodbye." She bit her lip again for a moment, she could hear movement on the other side of the phone and knew that someone else was there with Rachel.

"Rach, I know I wasn't there for you and I will never stop being sorry about that, but I know you have people there that care about you." She had seen something about how Santana had just invited herself to live with Rachel and Kurt. "You've got San there right? She's a good friend, she might not show it, and she might use sarcasm a lot of the time, but deep down she does care, don't let her do what I did, don't let her go as easily as I did you guys." Quinn had known that Santana wasn't the angry person she showed herself to be, she might not have understood her as well as Brittany did, but she still understood Santana, and she knew that Santana cared about everyone in the Glee Club, even now.

_A/N – Chapter two guys! This is actually a lot of fun to write! I wasn't really a fan of Faberry at the beginning, but now, I freaking love them! Anyway, let us know what you think! – Soph. xx_


	3. Chapter 3

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 3

Rachel turned around to see Kurt standing there in the doorway. He'd overheard Rachel's sobs and had come running to comfort her. Kurt was her best friend and she'd always see him as the brother in law he was meant to be to her. He hugged her tight and wiped away her tears as he softly kissed her cheek, trying to get her to smile again. "Sorry doesn't change it, Quinn. Why did you have to leave?" Rachel questioned, wanting answers instead of Quinn's lame excuses. She leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder, taking in the comfort he always offered her.

She sighed deeply into the phone. "Santana and I don't exactly get along. But I guess things are better since she decided to be my understudy and piss me off. Anyway, it doesn't even matter. I'll be in LA soon, and I'll be all alone. I won't even have Kurt." She looked into his eyes and teared up again, knowing she'd miss her best friend the most. She hugged him tightly, trying to keep the memory of his warm hugs everlasting so she'd never have to forget what it felt like.

Quinn sighed softly and got up to pace around her room, this wasn't how she had wanted the call to go, hell she didn't know how she wanted it to go, but she knew that this wasn't what she wanted. "Because I'm selfish and couldn't bring myself to go back to the bloody school and be reminded of all the horrible things I did, and to be reminded of him." She bit her lip and sat down on her bed.

Quinn laughed slightly despite herself. "Santana pisses everyone off Rach, but she's a good friend, you might not think that you guys get along, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be there for you." Quinn lay back on her bed for a moment and bit her lip, she had a few exam's to finish then she had planned on either going back to Lima or surprising everyone by going to New York. With the way her conversation with Rachel was going, she thought that maybe going to New York wasn't the best idea.

Rachel had hit the speaker button when she'd gotten angry so Kurt could hear what was upsetting her. She felt as though if it regarded Finn, Kurt had a right to hear what was going on. "You think we could? Or that Kurt and his parents wanted to be in those hallways and know their son would never walk them again? We all had a hard time but what made it easier was our family. We were their together, to celebrate him, to help each other through it. Quinn, you couldn't face the loss but neither could we. We faced it together though, and that made it the slightest bit easier." Rachel argued, after she'd gotten herself to stop hiccupping from all the tears.

Kurt continued rubbing her back and comforting her. He knew she wouldn't be okay being alone for the moment. Rachel smiled gratefully at him and waited for Quinn to respond. Just when she was starting to calm down, she felt a new surge of anger. Quinn had completely glazed over her news. She didn't even ask Rachel what the move to LA was about. She bit her lip hard. "Santana tried to steal my Broadway role, Quinn! We had a huge fight and I guess we're good now but we aren't friends like you and she was."

Quinn heard the way Rachel's voice suddenly sounded like it was further away, she knew that Rachel had ended up putting her on speaker. Sighing softly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know that okay! I know I should have been there Rachel! I know I should have been there with everyone else! But I don't deal with thing's the way you guys do, or did you forget about my complete meltdown after giving Beth up to your bloody mother!" Quinn knew it was a low blow to bring up, but she had and couldn't take the words back no matter how much she wanted to.

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly at Rachel's words. "First of all, I and Santana were never that close, we were always in competition and fighting each other. Second of all, what did you expect from the girl? You know Santana, Rachel you know what she's like." Quinn slowly sat up and closed her eyes for a moment. "Why are you moving to LA?" It had only just registered with Quinn that Rachel had mentioned a move to LA.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like Quinn had just slapped her in the face. "What the hell, Quinn?! My mother did nothing to deserve the things you're saying. She loves Beth and you know it! And anyway, I saw her...Beth I mean. A few weeks ago. She looks just like you if you're even interested. And anyway you chose to give her up. That was your decision. Sure you wanted to take it back but you couldn't. You made that decision so don't go making it out to be anyone else's fault that you gave up Beth." Rachel defended her mother even though; she knew that Shelby hadn't really been much of a mother to her for most of her life.

Rachel glared at a blank spot on the wall. "Yeah but she's never really hated you the way she hated me. You don't know the things she said or that even though I'm the one who opened up mine and Kurt's place to her to stay that I was thrown out for a while. And as for LA, I'm starting a television show, starring me as myself. If you even care. That's why everyone was over, to celebrate my success and my new TV series."

Quinn scowled at the phone in her hand for a moment after Rachel had finished speaking, she knew it was her decision to give up Beth and it had been the hardest thing she had ever done, sure she thought it would be easy to just give birth to her then let Shelby take her, but once she had seen her, held her. "Fuck you Rachel. I wasn't making it out like it was anyone else's fault; I know it was my fault I lost my child. And don't you dare insinuate that I'm not interested in knowing about my daughter's life, Shelby was the one that stopped me seeing her because I was an idiot, but that doesn't mean for one second that I stopped caring about Beth."

Quinn was beyond angry, she had wanted to know if Rachel had seen Beth, wanted to know how she was doing, but she didn't think it would be an argument that she found anything out. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "I'm not going to argue with you on that, Santana really did hate you. Congratulation's, but will you stop saying I don't care about anything you're saying. I might not have been contact with you for two years, but that doesn't mean I haven't been keeping up with what everyone's doing."

_A/N – We're really big on the drama in our stories… Sorry about that guys! Anyway, let us know what you think! – Soph. xx _


	4. Chapter 4

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 4

Rachel glared at her phone in her hand. She was about to just hang up on Quinn for all the shit she'd been saying but she didn't want to risk going years without speaking again especially if another tragedy happened. "Well she's basically my sister now and yes, I do see her. Not often but when I do, I see a lot of you in her. I never said you didn't care for her. All I said is that you've always been selfish and then when you realized that it was too late to take it back, you didn't want to admit it was your fault. You looked for excuses, just like you managed to do not to see any of us for two years or to come back to Lima when we all needed each other. You need to stop realizing these things too late; otherwise one day you'll miss something that you'll never forgive yourself for."

Rachel sighed softly. "Well excuse me for feeling like you haven't cared when all you've done is argue with me and give me excuses and when we haven't talked in years. Anyway why did you even call? You never really told me what it was you wanted." Rachel asked, her voice softening a little as she tried to let go of all the anger Quinn had caused her.

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment as she listened to Rachel; she nodded her head slightly at what the other girl was saying. "I don't want her to be like me." Quinn knew that Rachel was talking more in the way of appearance, but she still didn't like the idea of Beth growing up and behaving the way Quinn had. "You'll keep an eye on her right? You're her big sister, please don't let her get like I am." Quinn's voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears now, she knew she had no right to ask Rachel to keep an eye on Beth, but she herself couldn't, she wanted to know that someone was making sure she was okay, not that she doubted Shelby's ability to be a mother, but she knew Shelby wouldn't keep her informed of her daughter and maybe Rachel would.

Quinn opened and closed her mouth for a while, she wasn't counting on Rachel asking her why she had called her, Quinn herself didn't really know why she had, but in the past couple of week's she had missed everyone and wanted to talk to someone from her old life. "I don't want anything Rach, I..." She laughed slightly; Rachel had accused her of being selfish and just giving excuses so she decided to be honest. "I suppose I just missed everyone, I have my final exam in a few days, I was debating on whether I go back to Lima for the summer, or if I wanted to surprise everyone in New York and come see you guys, but if I'm just going to end up in an argument with everyone, I think it's best I went home to Lima."

Rachel nodded before realizing Quinn couldn't see her. "Don't worry Quinn. She's happy with Shelby. And of course I'll look after my baby sister. I do love her, you know?" Rachel reassured Quinn, understanding that as Beth's mom, she did have fears for her daughter. "Maybe I could see if she'll let you see Beth now that things are different." Rachel suggested, softening at the sound of Quinn's strained voice. She could tell the blonde was holding back her tears. She frowned slightly, upset that her friend was hurting and there wasn't anything she could do.

Rachel may have been upset and hurt but she'd always care for Quinn. She still had fond memories of the blonde back in Glee Club and Rachel was one to never let go of seeing the good in everyone she loved. "Well...sadly I'll be leaving to LA in two weeks. But if you're looking for somewhere new to go...maybe you could come visit me there? Maybe even help me decorate and move in?" Rachel suggested, hoping Quinn would agree. Hearing Quinn's voice had made Rachel really want to see her and she hoped she'd soon get the chance to do so.

Quinn let out a small laugh then shook her head, even though things had changed, she couldn't see Shelby letting her see Beth anytime soon. "I'm not sure your mom would let me see her Rach, I really messed up the last time I got a chance to see Beth." Quinn wasn't sure in Shelby had told Rachel what she had done or not. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her short hair for a moment.

Quinn nodded slightly and looked to the calendar she kept by her desk, she had her last exam in two day's then she was free to leave for the summer, she bit her lip for a moment. "I'd love to help you Rach, my last exam is in two day's then I'm free to leave, maybe I could come down to New York and see all you guy's there before you have to move?" She turned her head slightly when she heard the door open and Kira walk in, hand's full of book's and a bag, Quinn quickly ran over and took some of the books from Kira to help her out.

Rachel sighed softly. She knew that Quinn had tried to take Beth back from Shelby. But she understood why and she knew deep down, her mom did too. "Quinn, you didn't do anything that horrible. I'll talk to her. I'm sure if you're with me, especially, that you'll get a chance to see Beth. In fact when you come to New York, I'll call Shelby and see if maybe she and Beth would be willing to go on a lunch date with us one day. I want to say bye to them before I move anyway."

Rachel heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps on the other end. She assumed it was Quinn's roommate, whose name she actually didn't recall. "Do you have to go? Is that your roommate?" Rachel asked, unsure if Quinn still wanted to talk while her roommate was in their room. When Rachel had recovered from their argument, Kurt had politely left to give her time to talk alone. She'd switched off the speaker phone option so that she and Quinn could continue their conversation privately.

Quinn shook her head slightly as she gently placed Kira's books on the desk. "Rach I was awful to your mom, I tried to make her look like she was a bad mother just so I could get my baby back." Kira raised her eyebrow slightly in a silent question of who Quinn was talking too, she quickly mouthed 'Rachel' and the other girl nodded before walking into the bathroom.

"It's okay, she's just coming back to take a shower then she'll be going out again." Quinn rolled her eyes slightly. "Probably to dance with every hot chick she comes across." She laughed slightly then winced when she felt a towel hit the backs of her legs, she yelped and turned to look at Kira, she gave her the best scowl she could before sticking her tongue out at her.

* * *

_A/N- I hope this is more to people's liking, lot let arguing and more just talking! And Don't worry, Quinn will eventually get to New York to see Rachel and everyone else! – Soph. xx _


	5. Chapter 5

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 5

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know but it's been two years. Quinn, just let me handle it. I know Shelby will come around. She understands because she missed out on my life. I don't think she'd want to do that to Beth. Beth might have a mom but it's not right for her not to know her birth mom. Shelby will understand if you just quit arguing and let me talk to her. Even she's noticed how much Beth looks like you."

Rachel giggled softly and bit her lip softly. "So she's into girls just like San, eh?" She smirked slightly, thinking back to when she'd sung 'I Kissed a Girl' with Santana in the choir room. She licked her lips slowly, thinking if maybe that song applied to her more than she'd thought.

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. "Fine fine, I'll quit arguing, to be honest I didn't even know they were in New York, so if I get the chance to see how Beth is then I'll let you do what ever." She could picture in her mind how Beth looked, she hadn't seen her since she was about a year old, and a lot could change in two years, she just hoped Rachel could convince Shelby to let her see Beth.

Quinn laughed and nodded her head slightly and spoke loud enough that Kira could hear her. "She is into girls, annoyingly so." She laughed slightly when she heard Kira should back something along the lines of Quinn being jealous. "I have seen things I never wanted to see, at least I never had to live with San, one can only imagine how that would have messed with me even more in high school if I had to see San with Britt the way Kira is with any random chick she brings back to the dorm." Quinn shuddered slightly.

Rachel clapped her hands once, glad that Quinn had finally agreed. "Finally! I'll call Shelby tomorrow and set something up for the weekend you're in town. They actually just came to New York when they found out that I was moving to LA. Shelby wanted to spend time with me before I moved across the country and she wanted Beth to get some time with me as well." She was glad that she could do something to cheer up Quinn.

Rachel laughed softly. "Trust me, when Santana and Dani were together, it wasn't the best for me either, seeing as they had band practice here and I doubt that's all they did." She glanced around, hoping Santana didn't overhear and pounce on her for what she'd said.

Quinn laughed slightly and nodded. "I should be finished with exams on Friday so I can get a flight out Friday evening and find a hotel some place to stay while I'm in New York." She quickly pulled the calendar off the wall and figured out what time her exam's finished and what the earliest flight she could book was after that.

Quinn laughed loudly at Rachel's statement. "Seems like we both have horny roommate's that can't seem to keep it in their pants." She frowned slightly. "Or keep their hands out of each other's pants as it very much were." She looked over her shoulder when she heard the bathroom door open and rolled her eyes. "I apparently also have a roommate that isn't ashamed of anything." She rolled her eyes and slightly covered the mouth of the phone as she spoke to Kira. "Go put some bloody clothes on!"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "I wish I could tell you to stay here but sadly the couch is taken by Santana and I don't want you not to be comfortable. Sharing with me might be a little tight but you're most welcome to if you'd like." Rachel didn't like the idea of inviting friends to visit and sending them to a hotel but the apartment just wasn't the right size for company to sleep there for the night.

Rachel giggled softly and smirked. "Yeah I know the feeling. Santana has walked in on me while I'm in the shower to talk to me through the shower curtain. Apparently privacy isn't big on our roommates' list." She laughed softly yet again.

Quinn waved her hand slightly, despite being on the phone, "Rach it's fine, I don't mind staying in a hotel, I have the money to thanks to my parent's." She bit her lip for a moment. "But I won't tell them about Beth being in New York, I'll just say I'm there to see you, San and Kurt."

Quinn nodded softly and laughed slightly. "Oh, I know San isn't big on privacy, I think she just like's to make people feel uncomfortable." She shook her head slightly, remembering the countless time's she, Brittany and Santana had sleep over's when they were younger and Santana's inability to not walk in on one of them while they were changing, now that she thought about it though she could just put that down to Santana being attracted to girls.

Rachel nodded, forgetting that it made no difference when they were on the phone. "Okay, Quinny. I'll see you soon then. And yeah I think that's a good idea. Shelby will appreciate that too. It'll all work out, you'll see." Rachel spoke excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Quinn. "Email me your itinerary so I can pick you up at the airport, okay?"

Rachel laughed along with Quinn. "Yeah, you can say that again. Kurt is lucky he gets any privacy when Blaine is over. I think Santana would gladly walk in on them when you know...just to kill the mood and have a laugh." She rolled her eyes playfully, thinking of how Santana had almost done that accidentally. Thank god, Rachel had warned her in time.

Quinn smiled softly at the nickname that slipped easily from Rachel's lips. "You still have the same email? I can do it quickly now as my laptop is right here in front of me." Kira walked back out of her room and looked over at Quinn as she pulled her jacket on; she walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "See you later babes." Quinn smiled and waved her hand at Kira. "Later love."

Quinn quickly opened her laptop and went to her emails, while managing to keep her cell between her right shoulder and ear. "Of course San would, she loves to do that to people." She rolled her eyes slightly. "She loves to laugh at other people's expenses, but with that being said, she'd never do something truly awful, she does actually have standers, or she did..." Quinn suddenly remembered that she hadn't actually seen Santana since she graduated.

_A/N – Yay! Another chapter without any drama! Two in a row now! Maybe I'm not as bad as I or Emmy thinks when it comes to adding drama. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! – Soph. xx _


	6. Chapter 6

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 6

Rachel smiled and moved the phone to her shoulder, clutching it with her left ear so she could get her own laptop. "Yes, I haven't changed it since you last emailed." Rachel pulled up the last email from Quinn and smiled. It had been a Christmas email that included a picture of her kissing Kira's cheek under the mistletoe. She's written to Rachel to wish her 'happy holidays' and had commented that the kiss in the picture was the only one she'd sadly be getting for Christmas.

Rachel had sent a photo back, kissing Kurt's cheek and agreeing that they both had a lack of Christmas kisses that year. She quickly printed out the photo and pinned it to her photo board, realizing she didn't really have any recent pictures of Quinn. "That's true she does." Rachel agreed, chuckling lightly.

Quinn quickly sent an email to Rachel showing that her last exam was at 10 in the morning on Friday, lasting just over an hour. She then attached the flight she would be getting that would leave not long after her exam finished she clicked send then sat back in her seat. "Did you get it?" She closed out of her emails and sat back in her chair.

Quinn sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment. "I miss her; I shouldn't have just cut everyone out of my life when I came to this school. I am sorry I did that." She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock, realizing that she and Rachel had been on the phone for the past hour already.

Rachel heard the noise that meant she had a new email. She clicked on it and a new window opened showing Quinn's schedule. She took down the time that Quinn would arrive and programmed an alarm to remind her to pick up Quinn at the airport on Friday. "Yes I've got it; I'll be there to pick you up."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip softly. "We all miss you too. I won't tell any of the others you're coming though, so you can surprise them. Oh, did you hear? Brittany and Santana are back together and she's moving to New York apparently. So you three will be together again." Rachel told the blonde, remembering their unholy trinity back in high school.

Quinn smiled softly and shut her laptop down now she knew Rachel had got the email. "Thanks Rach, I can't wait to see everyone again, though I think Santana will be pissed and Brittany is probably going to be upset with me for just ditching everyone." She sighed softly.

"Really? I'm not that surprised they got back together actually, everyone could see how much the love each other, even though they broke up not long after Santana graduated, I think everyone knew they would end up back together." Quinn smirked slightly. "The unholy trinity, together again, are you sure that's a good idea Rach."

Rachel frowned slightly and shut down her own laptop as well. "Why would Santana be pissed? And I think Brittany will forget easily and just be happy to see you. You know that girl doesn't really hold grudges very much." Rachel giggled, thinking how childlike Brittany was especially in forgiving people.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised either but I thought you'd like to know before you got here. I'm happy for them except that Brittany managed to rope Santana into getting her a new kitten along with that fat cat of hers." Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "As long as you three don't turn on me again, I think it'll be okay."

Quinn made her way over to her bed and grabbed her pj's from under her pillow, it had gotten late and she figured she'd get comfortable as she spoke to Rachel. "Santana will be pissed at me for not talking to her for two years then turning up seemingly out of the blue. Brittany probably won't remember that I ditched them, but Santana will be quick to remind her of that then B will be upset with me."

"Wait, B got San to buy a kitten? Does the kitten have a name?" Quinn managed to get changed into her pj's without having to put the phone down on the bed for a moment, she quickly shut the light off and left the door open slightly, knowing Kira would more than likely come home drunk, she then climbed into her bed and sat with her back against the headboard.

Rachel laughed softly. "Yeah her name is Lucky Lucy. Actually she's really cute." Rachel admitted, smiling softly as the kitten made her way onto the brunette's bed. "I think they'll get over it and just be happy to see you, Quinn. I mean I'm happy to hear from you despite everything." Rachel insisted, wanting to avoid any possible drama.

She grabbed her pyjamas and changed as well when she realized the time. She turned out her lights and slipped under the covers, getting ready for bed. Rachel let the kitten stay on her bed and cuddle with her, actually enjoying the company.

Quinn smiled softly at the name of the kitten. "Lucy." Quinn laughed softly and shook her head. "I think the unholy trinity is already back together, except Britt and Santana replaced this Lucy with a kitten." Quinn ran her hand through her short hair and sighed slightly. "I just have to get on Brittany's good side, once I do that, Santana will be easy, Britt never liked it when Santana was angry, even before they got together Britt was the only one with the power to calm the hot-headed Latina down."

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment before the door to her room was slammed open, she jumped slightly and looked over to see what had caused the noise. Her eyes focused in on Kira stood just inside the door, Quinn tilted her head slightly. "Rach, give me a moment, don't hang up, something's up with Ki I just want to make sure she's okay." Quinn placed the cell phone on her bed as she got up and walked over to where Kira was now stood.

_A/N – Oooo, what could have happed with Kira? Guess y'all have to wait till next week to find out. Mwahah! – Soph. xx _


	7. Chapter 7

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 7

Rachel laughed softly, nodding in agreement even though the blonde couldn't see her. "I almost forgot that was your name, Q." Rachel didn't even realize that she'd called Quinn by Santana's nickname for her. The Latina had been living there for a while now and it seemed Rachel had picked up on some of her habits. "That's true. San has always had a soft spot for Britt. Luckily the perky blonde is a huge fan of everyone getting along." Rachel smirked slightly.

She jumped when she heard the sound of a door slamming on the other end of the phone. "Okay, I'll be here." Rachel responded, hoping everything would be alright with Kira. She held her phone to her ear and waited for Quinn to return and let her know what was going on.

Quinn heard what Rachel had said, she smiled softly, but she was focused on finding out what was wrong with Kira. She guided her friend over to the bed and helped her to sit down; now that Quinn was closer to Kira she could see the tears in her eyes. "They hate me." Kira's voice was soft as she spoke, but the words cracked slightly, the emotion clear in her voice.

Quinn sat down next to Kira and moved her phone slightly; she knew that if Rachel could hear the conversation Kira wouldn't care, Quinn had spoken about everyone from Lima so often. "Who hate's you Ki?" Quinn moved so she could gently rub circles into Kira's back. "What happened?" She tilted her head slightly so she could see Kira's face.

Rachel could hear the sound of girl sobbing on the other end. It made her really sad to hear another girl; especially Quinn's roommate who she'd heard all good things about, hurting and not be able to do something about it. Rachel listened to everything that was going on, her heart going out to Kira.

She knew what it was like to be hated, to be bullied. She could relate and it only made her want to hug the girl tightly. Rachel stayed quiet though so she could hear the rest of what was going on. She too wanted to know why Kira was so upset.

Kira hiccupped slightly then laughed slightly as she shook her head. "I should have seen it coming though." She turned her head and looked at Quinn. "You've met my parent's, the uptight Christian types." She laughed again, it was somewhat bitter sweet. "Well, I no longer have parents. I finally get the ball's to tell them I'm into girls and they tell me to never go home."

Quinn frowned at the mention of Kira's parent's, she had met them a few time's at Christmas break and Summer break over the past two years, Quinn had thought her parents were bad enough, but Kira's parents were worse. "I have nowhere to go Q, they don't ever want to see me again, I'm going to be here all alone over summer break." Kira sighed and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I haven't got a home anymore." Kira's voice was just above a whisper.

Rachel listened to every word Kira spoke and frowned. She knew that when Santana's Abuela had disowned her the Latina had an awful time handling it. The brunette remember how much it had hurt Santana and she figured it must be even harder not to have parents who accept their own child much less kick them out. She thought about how in a way she could relate.

After all, she was adopted and before she'd met Shelby, she'd felt like her real parents never wanted her. Rachel in a way knew what it was like to feel unwanted. She brightened slightly when she thought of an idea. Maybe it would help if Kira got to come out to New York with Quinn. She could talk to Santana and Brittany about coming out and maybe she'd feel better. She waited patiently for Quinn to pick the phone back up so she could tell the blonde her idea.

Quinn hugged Kira close to her and sighed softly. "Ki, your parent's were assholes anyway. This just proves even further that they are stuck up people that are so stuck in their own way's that they can't see what the world around them in changing." Kira nodded then moved away from Quinn and sighed; she walked over to her bed and grabbed her pj's.

Without a word Kira walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Quinn groaned slightly for a moment and ran her hands over her face before picking up her phone again. "Hey Rach, I'm back now, sorry about that." Quinn kept glancing over to the bathroom door, she was worried about her friend, she had seen how much Santana had been affected when her Abuela disowned her. Quinn herself could remember how much it had hurt when her parent's practically disowned her for getting pregnant.

Rachel listened to Quinn's response and silently waited for her to return back to her phone. She sighed softly as she heard Quinn's voice again. "It's okay, Quinn. Is Kira going to be alright?" Rachel asked genuine concern for the girl evident in her voice. She say up slightly in her bed, her back leaning up against the headboard. She chewed on her bottom lip slightly. "I hope things work out for her. I know I don't know her very well but I care about easily. I feel really awful for her."

Rachel truly did feel bad for Kira even though she didn't really know her. "Hey Quinn? Do you think maybe Kira would like to come to New York with you? I thought maybe talking to Santana and Brittany might make her feel better. Plus I'm sure she'd rather be around people than be all alone. And I know for sure she could definitely use some fun." Rachel's voice lifted as she spoke already excited about the prospect of helping someone cheer up.

Quinn smiled softly at the concern Rachel had for Kira, the girl's hadn't met but Quinn had mentioned her quite a bit when she and Rachel had been in contact before. "I think she'll be okay, it's just hard I guess." She sighed slightly and looked back at the bathroom door as she heard it open slowly.

"I don't know, I'll ask her." She covered the mouth piece of her phone and asked Kira if she'd like to go to New York with her, Quinn knew for a fact that Kira was already done with school, it would mean hanging around campus till Quinn's exams were over. Kira didn't say anything she just nodded and held her hand out, silently asking for the phone. "She wants to talk to you Rach, is that okay?"

_A/N – I know Kira is just a character I created for the purpose of giving Quinn a friend, but I wanted to give her a little back story, kinda. – Soph. xx _


	8. Chapter 8

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 8

Rachel nodded in agreement subconsciously. "Yeah I can understand. I mean I was adopted so I can relate to feeling not wanted or loved by your own mother and father. Not to mention how much everyone originally hated me back in high school." Rachel laughed slightly. She waited for Quinn to tell her Kira's answer.

The brunette was surprised Kira was up for talking to her. After all, even Santana who had known her for years never wanted Rachel's cheeriness or optimism around when she was upset. She always said that it was annoying and unrealistic. "Yeah, of course." Rachel replied and waited until she heard Kira's voice on the phone instead of Quinn's.

Quinn smiled softly and handed the phone over to Kira who had now moved to sit next to Quinn. "Hello Rachel. Uh, I don't know if you know anything about me." Kira eyed Quinn for a moment. "But I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me along with Quinn, I know we haven't ever spoken or met, it was really sweet of you. I know this was a chance for you and Quinn and everyone else to catch up and everything."

Kira paused as she played with a loose strand at the end of her t-shirt. "I'll keep to myself so you lot will hardly notice I'm there, but thank you, I so could do without hanging out in this dorm room on my own as I no longer have a place to call home." Tears sprung to Kira's eyes as she spoke.

Rachel smiled softly. She knew her idea was the right thing and she was more than happy to make someone else's summer a little better. "Q used to talk about you a lot. I know some things but of course Quinn didn't disrespect your privacy and tell me anything too personal." Rachel explained, not wanting Quinn to get in trouble with Kira for talking to her about the girl.

"Of course you're not going to just be keeping to yourself, silly. You're a guest and you'll be invited along to any plans we have." Rachel exclaimed. She was always insistent and besides, she knew all of her friends would be extra nice when they heard Kira's situation.

Kira laughed slightly and nudged Quinn when Rachel mentioned that the blonde girl had spoken about her. "Look that's nice and all Rachel, but honestly I do better on my own, dealing with my shit the way I do. Mis problemas son mis problemas. Me ocupo de las cosas. I also don't want some pity party, I understand that you'll inform others of why I tagged along with Q and that's fine, but I don't need strangers giving my sympathy, because let's be honest, that's what it would be."

Kira sighed at the scowl Quinn was giving her. "Not that I don't appreciate it or nothing, I do, I'm just used to being alone and dealing with thing's, it took me a long time to let even Quinn in." Quinn gave her a small smile and nodded her head slightly.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "What?" The brunette asked, confused. She didn't understand a word of Spanish and usually it was Santana using it to insult her or someone else. "It's not a pity party, Kira. I mean we don't have to talk about what I overheard. But you ought to enjoy New York and see all that it has to offer. Sitting around by yourself isn't going to make anything better. I mean I just think you could use some fun." Rachel was always one to never give up. She didn't want Kira just moping around alone.

She'd already seen what a toll that took on her friends and it was her that made them get back out again. "You don't have to let anyone in. I'm just saying you should let yourself have some fun with a few friends. Besides you sound a lot like our friend, Santana. I think you and her would actually get along really well." Rachel laughed softly.

Kira rolled her eyes slightly. "I said 'My problems are my problems. I deal with them alone.' She's the Latina right?" She looked to Quinn as she asked and saw her give a slightly nod. "I might just get along with her." Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Okay, I'll have a good time, it's not like I was planning on just moping around or nothing, just keeping to myself. Anyway, I'll let you get back to talking to Blondie here."

Kira smirked slightly as she handed the phone back over to Quinn after saying goodbye to Rachel; she gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek before making her way over to her own bed and lying down. Quinn smiled softly at Kira; she climbed into her own bed and held the phone back to her ear.

"Oh, well then you really do sound a lot like Santana. She doesn't like help with her issues either. The only one she softens up for is her girlfriend. But yeah she's the Latina. Quinn didn't tell me you spoke Spanish too." Rachel added. "I'm sure you weren't but I owe it to any guest of mine to show them a good time." Rachel explained, trying to assure Kira that she wanted to include her and not out of pity.

"Alright bye Kira, see you soon." She waited for Quinn to come back on the line. "I wasn't too pushy was I? I know I don't know her but I can't help caring." Rachel immediately asked. She didn't want Kira to end up already hating her like Santana originally had.

Quinn shook her head slightly at Rachel's comments. "Hey, you weren't pushy, and as for her getting along with Santana, I'm counting on that one, their more alike that they know." Quinn smiled over at Kira; part of why Quinn had taken to her friend was for the fact that she had reminded her of her old fiery Latina friend. "And Rach, when I say she's a lot like San, I mean it, so on behalf of both Kira and Santana I'm going to say one word. Wanky. And please do show her a good time."

Quinn snickered slightly and smiled softly to herself. "So me and Ki will be in New York on Friday, you got the time the flight gets in. I'm really glad you answered my call Rach, I was half expected you to just ignore it."

Rachel bursted into a fit of giggles. "Lucy Quinn Fabray! Are you implying something I should know about?" Rachel playfully chastised the girl. She laughed hard and almost fell off her bed. "Although I don't have much of an argument seeing as I did sing 'I Kissed a Girl' with San that one year." The brunette smirked slightly and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"I'm glad I answered too. I never expected that would mean I'd get to see you. But it's pretty late so I'm going to get to bed, okay. Night, Q. I'll see you soon." Rachel settled back down into bed, laying her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

Quinn laughed softly and shook her head slightly at the way Rachel spoke to her. She raised her eyebrow slightly at Rachel's comment about the song she sang and suddenly she was wondering if Rachel was more that way inclined than she had let on in high school. Quinn didn't get the chance to question Rachel about her comment as she heard the other girl say goodnight. "Night Rach, we'll see you in two days."

Quinn sighed slightly and yawned softly before placing her phone under her pillow, making sure she turned her alarm on, she had an exam in the morning then a shift at the on campus cafe in the afternoon, somewhere in all that she had to get some semblance of studying done for her final exam on Friday morning before her flight out to New York. Quinn fell asleep with a smile on her face as the excitement hit her that she was going to see all her old friend's for the first time in two years.

_A/N – Not long now till Quinn will be in New York with Kira to see everyone! Just so everyone knows as well, the reason there's not much mention of how long it takes to get to New York from Yale, is cuz personally I have no clue, I don't live in America and have no idea how long it would take. – Soph. xx_


	9. Chapter 9

The Untitled Faberry Project.

Chapter 9

Rachel tucked her phone back under her pillow. She had an early morning rehearsal that was going to likely be another twelve hour long stretch. She set her alarm and settled into a comfortable position in bed. As the brunette closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, she thought about what she'd said to Quinn about the song and suddenly she wasn't sure if maybe she was curious or if maybe she really did feel more inclined to like girls. Or maybe she just had crushes. She didn't really know anymore but she was way too exhausted to figure it out now.

Rachel slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling completely blissfully happy that soon she'd see Quinn and also be meeting Kira and helping her feel better. The brunette slept peacefully through the night, dreaming of all the adventures they'd have when the blonde and her roommate finally arrived on Friday.

Quinn groaned as she was awoken by the buzzing under her head, she grabbed her phone without opening her eyes for a moment. She quickly turned the alarm off and took notice of the time; her phone clock read that it was just after half past 6 in the morning. She glanced over at Kira's bed and sighed slightly when she noticed the curled up figure of her roommate.

Making sure to be as quiet as possible Quinn made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. After getting dressed for the day she grabbed her bag and headed out the door with one last glance to Kira. It hurt Quinn to know that her friend was hurting, to know that yet another friend had be disowned by a family member just because of who she was.

A few years ago before Beth, Quinn would have been one of those people that turned their backs on friend's like Santana and Kira for who they chose to date. It was strange for her to think that she could have easily turned her back on Santana and Brittany before she had gotten pregnant, but having Beth not only made her look at her life in a different light, but also made her realize that people were quick to change their opinion of someone and were quick to judge.

Rachel heard her alarm go off and rolled over to grab her phone and switch it off. It was 5 am and she was already up. Why did rehearsal have to be so damn early? Rachel groaned slightly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She slowly got up and padded to the bathroom.

Once she was dressed, she made her way to kitchen trying to stay quiet as Santana and Brittany were asleep on the couch. Rachel smirked slightly at their entangled figures, surprised they'd both managed to fit comfortably on the couch. She was grateful to see that Kurt was a morning person and had already brewed a fresh pot of coffee.

Not only that but he'd made fresh bran muffins that were healthy and actually tasted good. After all as an actress, Rachel had to keep her figure. She took a muffin and poured herself a cup of coffee. After breakfast she checked the time and saw that it was already 6:05 am. She quickly grabbed her jacket, gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. She was to be at rehearsal by 6:45 am and New York was always full of traffic. Besides Rachel had a rule of always arriving ten minutes early just in case.

Quinn didn't really register the walk she had to take to get to the hall for her exam, she was slightly surprised when she was suddenly stood in front of the doors, the student's had been instructed that they could take only a pen and pencil, a sharpener and an eraser into the exam room, all bags and phones were to be left with administration.

Quinn checked her phone one last time to make sure she hadn't gotten a text or missed call from Kira or anyone. Thankful no one had tried to contact her she turned her phone off, placed it in her bag and handed her bag over to one of the women behind a small desk area, she then walked into the exam room to find her seat.

Quinn was surprised at how easy she found the exam, which probably wasn't a good thing, she had heard plenty of times that if you found the exam easy, then it was probably much harder than you thought and you weren't giving good enough answers. She shook that thought from her head as she finished the exam with only ten minutes left, she checked over everything to make sure she had filled everything in accordingly before closing the exam and waiting for someone else to walk up to the front and hand in their exam's, she didn't want to be the first to hand her's in.

Rachel was just about to call a cab until she heard someone call out. "Miss Berry. Your car awaits." Rachel looked at the driver in surprise. She'd thought that the production company had only given the car and driver the one day for her and her friends. "Oh, umm...thank you." She said quickly, still a little shocked at how much the company kept giving her. The driver opened the door and she slid into her seat, fastening her seatbelt carefully so she wouldn't wrinkle her outfit.

She settled in for the drive by pulling out her script and looking it over. Of course Rachel had her lines memorized long before rehearsals but she always did run troughs just in case. There was always room for improvement, she thought.  
Rachel practiced every line and song she'd sing until they finally got to the theatre. She stepped out once the driver opened her door and quickly headed into the huge auditorium.

Quinn was glad to be out of the exam room, finally someone had handed their exam in before her so she didn't look like the biggest nerd there that handed her's in first. She sighed softly and walked over to the desk area to collect her bag. She quickly turned her phone on and waited to see if there were any messages or missed calls. Quinn relaxed slightly where there was nothing she had missed, but she also worried about Kira, normally she would have heard from her by now, but there was no message or missed call from her.

She contemplated skipping work and heading back to the dorm room, but soon realized that she needed to go to work to at least collect her pay check. She groaned slightly as she walked off to the cafe where she worked, she had about half an hour before her shift started, just enough time to grab a sandwich and coffee.

_A/N – Please let me and Emmy know what you think of the story! I know it seems like it's taking forever for Quinn and Kira to get to New York, but I promise you they'll be there soon! Really sorry this is a day late! I asked if Emmy could post it if she got the time as I was busy last night, obviously she didn't get the time to post it, so again I'm really sorry this is a day late! – Soph. xx _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note.**

Hey guys. I know it's not a chapter and I have some bad new's, due to a few personal reason's that I'd rather not mention, me and Emmy will be discontinuing this and our other Glee - Lost And Found In New York(Brittana.) - stories. I just want you all to know that I had a great time writing this for you all and I hope those of you that read either of the stories enjoyed it. So we had an ending planned out and I'd like to let you know that.

Kira and Quinn were going to end up moving to New York, and after a few month's or so we were going to have something happen to Beth(nothing terrible, she would have still been alive.) that bought Rachel and Quinn closer. Santana and Kira were going to be good friend's and understand what each other went through, they were going to notice the way Rachel and Quinn were with each other.

Soon enough Rachel and Quinn would realize they love each other and get together, Beth was going to end up back with Quinn due to Shelby's busy work scedual. After a few years of being a family together we were going to have Rachel get pregnant and have a son. Then Rachel, Quinn, Beth and their son move back to Lima to settle down and raise their family together with the help of Rachel's father's and Quinn's mother.

I'm sorry you guys won't get to read how it was all going to come together, but I am so thankful and glad that you took the time to read the story we had for you. Me and Emmy will continue to write the Pretty Little Liars - The Faults In Our Pasts(Emison.) story, so if your a fan of Pretty Little Liars and haven't already checked out the story please do, it's posted on my personal account - SophieMary4. - I'll keep this shared account open for two week's so everyone has the chance to see this message, and if you have any questions or queeries, please message us, either on this account or my personal one.


End file.
